femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Miss Lippenrieder (Wild Wild West)/@comment-44734895-20191231170748
Miss Lippenrieder Altwrnate Storyline: Her story would start with her exiting the carriage with Munitia after the Indian comes to tell Loveless that there is US Marshall’s at the brothel. Munitia does her part of sending the explosives down the hill toward the brothel along with saying her piece of dialogue and as the fire burns the brothel Miss Lippenrieder mounts a Gatling gun next to the carriage in sight of Loveless. Miss Lippenrieder then fires into the brothel with a sure look of pleasure as she seemingly orgasms to all the people she is mowing down. Her body shakes slightly as she gives out a big “ahhh” with her tilted up, her eyes drooping, and her mouth ajar as she finishes firing. Loveless turns to Miss Lippenrieder and Munitia with a look of pleasant satisfaction saying, “Well it looks like you ladies have had a splendid evening, let us proceed”, but as he says that the Indian stops him saying, “Wait there’s that girl who was spying on the Marshals!” as he points to Rita who is climbing over the hill in sight of the girls Loveless trying to flee. Miss Lippenrieder points the gun at her saying, “Vell vell vell, a new Toy Dr. Loveless?” Loveless looks at Rita smiling saying, “My dear of you would be so kind to accompany us?” Rita looks at them with shock but slowly walks over and Munitia grabs her. Later at the Mansion the girls throw Rita into the bondage room and clamp her wrists and ankles down to the bed. Munitia stands on Rita’s right and Amazonia on left while Miss Lippenrider sits on top of her lower stomach touching Rita’s cheek with the back of her palm gently saying, “Now vee vill find out vhat you know”. Amazonia and Munitia each begin to turn a crank that tugs on Rita’s wrists and ankles causing her to scream in pain. Miss Lippenrieder and the girls smile as Miss Lippenrieder leans forward to grab Rita’s neck and strangle her. Rita starts choking and saying, “please I don’t know anything....please!” Amazonia looks over to Munitia then Miss Lippenrieder who is fixed on Rita and says, “Munitia, Miss Lippenrieder I don’t think quite understand us” Munitia and Amazonia begin to crack the bed mechanism again while Miss Lippenrieder leans in to choke Rita harder. Miss Lippenrieder begins to orgasm and bites her lip with a rush of pleasure across her face as Rita can barely breathe. Finally Rita utters, “They’re here... for...Dr. Loveless to defeat him.... at all... COSTS!” Amazonia goes over to Miss Lippenrieder saying, “Sorry dear but we can’t finish her just yet” Miss Lippenrieder leans towards Amazonia and begins to kiss her. She then says to Amazonia, “Vee vill have fun vith her later”. Amazonia then leans in close to Rita smiling before giving her a slap in the the face saying, “Bad girl, you should know that I’ll always be one step ahead of you!” At the tank presentation Munitia is driving the tank and operating the cannons while Miss Lippenrieder operates the machine guns. Both girls are excited as they take signals from Amazonia to kill all the men around them. Munitia opens the hatch to the tank after the girls finish killing all the men and look around smiling as Munitia says, “Look like this party really blew up!”Miss Lippenrieder then turns to Munitia saying, “Vhy yes, indeed!” as she proceeds to kiss Munitia. During the train scene Miss Lippenrieder and Amazonia bring Rita who has her hands tied behind her back and rope with a leash around her neck to Loveless who says, “Well isn’t this just a coincidence, meeting up again like this!” Rita grunts saying, “Screw you!”, but Miss Lippenrieder tugs on her leash making Rita look up at her and scold. Loveless looks at Rita and then the girls and says, “Ladies why don’t you make sure our friend Rita gets comfortable”. The girls both say, “Zank you my liege!” and lean in to both kiss him on the cheek. Miss Lippenrieder hands the leash to Amazonia as she proceeds to rip Rita’s dress open by her breast exposing her corset. Loveless interject, “Ladies!” The girls turn to look at Loveless. Loveless continues, “We’ll want to keep our little friend here in prime condition, I might need to use her to spice up a deal between President and I!” In the final fight on the Spider Miss Lippenrieder is wearing the same corset and choker from the train scene. She also has her hair pulled back and into styled bun just like beginning of the film outside the brothel but she has black ruffled underwear (similar to Munitia’s from the train scene) black silk opera gloves and over the knee black leather boots. In this version the president was tied up to the steel beam on the deck with a rope but he is able to use Artemus’ handy tool kit to free himself from his bindings tossing them to the middle of the deck just in time to tackle Miss Lippenrieder who was just as about to pick up Amazonia’s rifle to shoot Rita. The two go flying over the edge as Miss Lippenrieder drops the gun as she reaches to grab on to the the spider’s legs. Miss Lippenrieder is able to grab on to one of the spiders legs while the President grabs her boots. Miss Lippenrieder almost loses her grip but her boots slip off just in time and president almost falls towards the floor but his shirt gets caught near the bottom of the spider leg. Miss Lippenrieder looks down at the president whose stuck and the looks up to begin climbing the spider leg back to the top. Miss Lippenrieder climbs onto the top of the deck to see Rita who is distracted smiling and looking at Amazonia who she has killed. Miss Lippenrieder rushes over to Rita and begins to punch and beat her up. Rita continues to take a beating as she backs towards one of the steal beams. Miss Lippenrieder grabs Rita’s neck with both hands and presses her up against the metal beam strangling her. Rita begins to choke as she grabs Miss Lippenrieder’s hands trying to break free. Miss Lippenrieder smiles at Rita and says, “I have vaited so long for zis!” Rita tries to squirm and hit Miss Lippenrieder but she chuckles at Rita saying, “Zanks to you I vill have zee greatest rush of my life!” Rita notices the rope that the president has thrown when he freed himself and comes up with and idea. She proceeds to kick Miss Lippenrieder in the crotch making her release her grip and heel over in pain to grab her crotch. Rita then gives her a sideways kick to the face making Miss Lippenrieder do a 180 and fall towards the ground. Miss Lippenrieder falls to her hands and knees but before she is able to recover Rita has the rope that she quickly wraps several times around Miss Lippenrieder’s neck. She then pulls but Miss Lippenrieder uses all her strength to pull down Rita who is unbalanced and falls into Miss Lippenrieder. The girls roll on the floor to their backs but Rita is faster and grabs the rope then mounts herself onto Miss Lippenrieder’s stomach just below her breasts. Miss Lippenrieder tries to grab her but Rita uses her knees to to pin down Miss Lippenrieder’s hands. Rita then grunts as she pulls as hard as she can on the rope around Miss Lippenrieder’s neck to strangle her and kill her. Miss Lippenrieder’s mouth is ajar and her eyes roll back slightly as she chokes while moaning, “Uhh!...uhhh!”. Her face is a mixture of sure pleasure and pain as she slightly opens her hands then slightly closing them making them looked strained. Miss Lippenrieder’s nylon covered feet slide on the cold steel as she tries to use her heels to gain some leverage to break her free. Miss Lippenrieder is unsuccessful as her eyes widen staring at her killer Rita still moaning and choking. Finally Miss Lippenrieder’s body begins to shake with her legs raised slightly above the steel floor and her toes curled as she gives one last orgasm and lets out one last moan, “uhhhhhhhhh!” before dying. Rita looks down at her body panting but smiles and says, “You’re welcome you dam bitch!”